One Hundred Moments
by The Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: 100 drabbles from Percy and Annabeth's life.


_I'm not usually a big fan of long author's notes, but I felt like this needed an introduction:_

_So here is my attempt at a multi-chapter story. These are short drabbles about Percy and Annabeth's life. My goal is to do 100 drabbles. I should be able to update once a week, but it depends on my school schedule. _

_Now onto the stories…_

**D a n c e**

Spring cleaning. Percy didn't see why it was necessary, but Annabeth insisted that on the first day of spring, their entire apartment should be cleaned. Everything. From top to bottom. The _entire _apartment.

He had tried to help, he really had. But in their first two hours of work, all they had accomplished was Percy not properly reorganizing the closet and Annabeth trying not to kill him. Eventually, and after much arguing, Annabeth had handed Percy his jacket and his wallet and pushed him towards the door.

"Percy, I love you," she had said, "but this would be so much easier if you would just get out."

He had quickly agreed with her and promised not to come near the apartment for at least the next four hours.

So now after wandering around New York City for most of the day, Percy was standing in the elevator on his way up to his and Annabeth's apartment.

As he walked up to the door, he fumbled in his pockets for the key, but stopped when he heard music coming from behind the door.

As quietly as he could, Percy unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

The music he had heard was coming from the iHome that was sitting on the television unit, with Annabeth's iPod plugged into it. He could vaguely recognize the song that was playing, but he hardly recognized the girl in front of him.

Annabeth, _his _Annabeth was dancing around their apartment in time to the music. He had never seen her dance before. Even when they had gone to dances together, neither one of them had danced much and when they did, they usually ended up stepping on each other's feet.

Percy laughed softly to himself and closed the door behind him. As she was dancing, Annabeth was dusting the bookcase and facing away from him.

The song faded and a slower track began to play. Annabeth, with her eyes closed, spun in a circle with her arms outstretched. On her second rotation, Percy came over to her, putting one hand on her waist and catching her right hand in his left.

She gasped, "Oh my gods." and snapped her eyes open as she realized who it was. "Percy, what are you doing?"

He smiled down at her as she placed her left hand on his shoulder. "I could ask you the same question Wise Girl."

Annabeth blushed deeply and buried her head in his shoulder. "How long have you been here?"

"Just long enough to realize that you look adorable when you dance." He kissed the top of her head and slowly moved them in a small circle.

"Next time, you need to warn me that you are coming home." She mumbled.

Percy laughed. "But then I would miss out on all of the fun. Besides, I couldn't let you dance alone now could I?"

**A l o n e**

_(Not sure when this one is set. Sometime in the middle of the series. Probably BTL-ish maybe TLO)_

They were both alone.

He had never had many friends at school. His teachers had always hated him. Even at camp, he had always felt a little bit like an outsider. A son of the big three. The chosen one. No one knew how he felt. Until he met her.

She had never been anywhere except camp. Her mortal family didn't care for her. Thalia had disappeared and so had Luke. She intimidated people at camp. Even her siblings forgot her as soon as they crossed the threshold into the mortal world. No one ever suck around; they all abandoned her. Until she met him.

She understood why he felt like an outsider. She gave him someone to confide in.

He was loyal and gave her someone she could count on.

So maybe, when they thought about it…they weren't entirely alone after all.

**M i d d l e**

_(Annabeth might be a little ooc here. I realize it. So just deal with it.)_

"Come on Annabeth, just tell me!"

"No." Annabeth tried to move around her boyfriend and into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Percy asked persistently as he followed her.

"Because I don't want to." She insisted, not wanting to tell him that it was because the truth was embarrassing.

Determined, Percy tried a different approach. He moved up quickly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please Annabeth," he whispered in her ear.

Annabeth tried to focus, but it was hard to do with Percy kissing her neck. "No, I'm not telling you." But her voice sounded weak.

Percy spun her around and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Please?" He whispered again.

Annabeth sighed and mumbled, "Minerva. My middle name is Minerva." She waited for him to laugh. To ask her what in the world that meant. She waited for the ridicule.

But it never came.

"Now," Percy smiled, "Was that so hard?"

And he kissed her.

**T o e s **

She wasn't into makeup. She couldn't care less about what her hair looked like when she left for school. She wasn't like those Aphrodite girls.

But she loved painting her toes.

Secretly, she had a stash of nail polishes hidden under her bed. Only her roommate knew that they were there and she didn't even think that anyone noticed that her toes were painted – but someone did.

Usually, her they were painted a shade of silver or grey in honor of her mother. But lately, she seemed to be gravitating towards greens and blues. And when she fell in love with a shade of sea-green, she used it all the time.

She didn't realize that it was the exact color of Percy's eyes.

But Percy did.

_Thank you for reading. _

_If you could go onto my profile and read about the Review Revolution, I would love you forever._

_Reviews make my day._

_Miranda_


End file.
